Sangue e Tenebre
by Midnight-Ophelia
Summary: Blood is the water of life. Second installment of the 'Sangue' series.


_**Disclaimer:** I own Lorelei and this plot. Nothing else. Though I own a very large and ever growing supply of Loki figures, my Chillin' Like A Villian tee and my two posters._

_**Notes:** I meant to post this here for awhile but I never got around to it, though its been floating around on my tumblr since October. I wasn't going to bother until a lovely individual loved 'Sangue' so much that she had to contact me about there being more and couldn't find it on my tumblr. This installment goes to her. _

* * *

A year passed since their first meeting that night in New York, a year spent in a strange companionship with a woman of an unusual nature. There was nothing loving in their relationship and instead it was simply a battle of wills, filled with sex and blood, both trying to overpower the other.

"Loki, my darling, I have a proposition for you." Lorelei started one night after an evening of company, propping herself up on an elbow and admiring his fine backside.

Loki glanced down at her from his position of sitting on the edge of the bed, his nude form standing out starkly from the darkness that enveloped the room. "What precisely is that?"

Lorelei sighed and sat up, scooting close to him and draping her arms around his shoulders so she was pressing her naked breasts against his back. Her hands stroked his chest, her fingers feeling nothing but an expanse of smooth skin and a very fine dusting of hair. Her eyes, thanks to her enhanced vision, could make out the bite marks she'd made across his collarbones and neck. Even now it was so tempting.

"Have you considered gaining more power?" She asked, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her voice danced with its lilting accent as she continued on. "Of course you're already gifted with such astounding magick and skills but even you aren't completely invincible."

Loki met her questioning gaze out of the corner of his eye and frowned. Suspicion filled his voice, "What are you getting at?"

Lorelei shrugged and pressed her lips to his neck, inciting a small groan as she nibbled at his pulse point. She could taste the salty tang of sweat that oddly was not unappealing. What about this lovely creature wasn't completely delectable? "Only that these Avengers, or whatever they are calling themselves, are after you. After all, you do have every intention ruling over this race of humans and I'm sure that they…disapprove of these actions."

Loki's green eyes slid closed as she continued on between each kiss of his throat, his head drooping forward so that midnight hair shadowed his face. The length had grown longer over the span of time, reaching just past his shoulders at the longest point and normally worn smoothed back but at the moment instead hung loosely around his ghostly face.

"Go on." He murmured tiredly. He didn't sleep much anymore but Lorelei's actions were proving to be relaxing, among other things. He let out another groan when her nails scratched at his chest.

"My point, Loki," She purred his name into his ear. "is that you can be killed while here on Earth. You're stronger then a mortal but you can be stabbed and beaten, and maimed with killing blows by this group. Who knows, perhaps they have other means beyond this, which I would not doubt. What if I were to make it so that you _couldn't_ be killed so easily?"

Loki's eyes snapped open as he caught onto the intentions behind her words and he stood up from her embrace to stare down at her angrily, "I refuse."

Lorelei glowered back up at him, propping her arms beneath her breasts. "But why not? You know I'm right. You can't possibly be worried about tainting your Asgardian blood because _you are not_ of Asgardian blood."

Loki snarled at her as he so often did and left the room but not before getting dressed, much to Lorelei's disappointment.

* * *

Day came and went, Lorelei sleeping and Loki brooding.

The familiar self-loathing had resurfaced at the words she'd spoken to him, reminding him that no matter where he went he'd be an outcast. Midgard, Asgard, Jotunheim, it didn't matter where because he'd be forever an abomination in the eyes of the inhabitants.

Loki slammed his hand down on the low table in front of Lorelei's couch; several objects sent crashing onto the floor in reaction. What if that abhorrent woman was right? He was more powerful then quite a few Asgardians, especially when paired with his magickal abilities but what if these Avengers, which included his brother, could potentially kill him.

"Please don't damage my table; it was very expensive you know." Lorelei said dryly, appearing in the doorway, clad in a black silk robe that reached her ankles with one leg revealed up to her hip.

"What do you want now? Have you not incensed me enough for one evening?" Loki groused, running a hand through his hair. Lorelei shook her head, blond curls that had not fallen flat yet bounced around her shoulders.

"I need to apologize." She replied and walked into the kitchen, her voice carrying back to him easily as did the sounds of her preparing something. Since Loki had taken up residence with her, she'd taken to keeping a supply of food even if she couldn't eat it herself. Human food didn't settle well in a vampire's stomach. "I think I may have over-stepped my boundaries earlier."

The look Loki sent in her direction spoke volumes on what he thought of what she said,"You may have."

Lorelei reappeared again with a tray, a bowl of fruit and two glasses of dark red wine balanced on it. She handed him one of the glasses while using her other hand as a means to balance the tray. "Consider this part of my peace offering."

Loki took it from her, dubiousness written on his face. The wine swished around in the crystal glass just as wine should and he squinted down at it before finally taking a drink. Sweetness and bitterness combined in his mouth and his eyes flickered back to her face as Lorelei took a sip of her own, placing the tray on the table.

"You can't drink wine." He pointed out knowingly, eying her.

Lorelei cast him a cat-like grin and another of her shrugs. "A little wine won't hurt me too much. It lets me feel human for a few minutes."

Loki's doubt didn't lessen with her reply but he continued to drink the wine slowly.

The thing with Asgardians was that they _were_ in fact stronger than normal mortals. They were stronger, able to lift more than twice the amount they could and were faster too, with better reflexes and better healing factors which made them age at such a slower rate and it was nearly the same on Earth. Under any other circumstances Loki would have had just as many perks as an Asgardian but on Midgard he was weaker and the extended amount of time he'd been spending there was taking a toll on his body. Increased stamina only went so far and using magickal abilities to augment it over that time only added more stress. Combined with a lack of sleep and appetite, Loki was considerably below his prime.

This particular combination was what caused his current situation.

The more of the wine Loki drank the more he felt sluggish, eyelids heavy, and the room spun awkwardly. Lorelei curled up beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder and messaging his leg through the leather of his pants -he'd all but abandoned the guise of Midgardian clothing while in the apartment-, her fingers every once in awhile brushed up against him and earning a quiet sigh.

"Are you doing alright, darling?" She asked when she saw him beginning to fall asleep. A wicked smile had lit up her face and her eyes flashed golden, something that he noticed happened when her vampire side was being the most dominant.

"What have you done to me?" Loki rasped, his eyes growing wide as realization dawned on him. He tried to grab onto Lorelei's arm but the blond moved swiftly from his side to stand in front of him before he could while looking as proud as ever.

"You underestimated me, Loki." She said in a chilly voice, watching as he tried to struggle to his feet only for him to lose his balance and fall back onto the couch. "I may not be as clever as you but I'm certainly not an idiot. I predicted that you'd turn down my offer and planned accordingly. The wine you drank was mixed with a poison strong enough to subdue an Asgardian. It won't kill you but you'll be weak, if not just a bit little sleepy."

Horror mixed with rage spread across Loki's face, even more pale with effects of the poison now running through his veins. She'd tricked him and he'd been too blinded to see it, he'd thought she'd stepped down but he'd been a fool to think of such a thing. Lorelei was a conniving, dark-hearted, and greedy woman who'd as soon throw an innocent child to ravenous wolves if it would help her get what she'd wanted.

Lorelei let out a laugh at his expression, reading into his thoughts. She moved around the table and grabbed him roughly by the throat, digging her nails into his skin hard enough for blood to run. "Oh Loki, I do love how much you hate me. It makes you more desirable. Rage makes an interesting seasoning."

She sat down on his lap, putting a hand between his legs and grabbing him just tight enough to make him squirm beneath her. She laughed again at his discomfort. "You're right, though; I am a cruel woman and enjoy every minute of it. It's one of the reasons my Maker turned me into what I am in the first place."

Lorelei adjusted her hold on him to his arms and Loki let out several gasping coughs as air rushed back to his lungs. She leaned her head to his neck and licked at the blood, his heart jumping rapidly when her teeth brushed against his skin.

"I will kill you, I'll make it so there will be nothing left of you." He hissed out between each pant. He began to struggle harder but Lorelei's grip didn't give and he couldn't muster up the energy to teleport away from her.

"Please, as if I haven't heard that before." Lorelei rolled her eyes.

Her mouth latched onto his throat, fangs piercing the main artery. She didn't bother being overly gentle with him. Loki uttered a hoarse cry, back arching off the couch, as the blood slowly drained from his body and his heart thumped dully in his chest.

He didn't know how long she sat over him, taking in his blood but soon all he could do was whimper weakly. It was a surreal feeling being on the brink of death, more surreal then the sensation of space, and if he hadn't been in such intense pain, Loki would have tried to focus on the feeling from a academic point of view.

Much to his relief the pain slowly began to dull along with everything else, all sensation fading into a sort of numbness as Lorelei pulled away and frowned at the blood that now stained her couch.

"I'll have to get that reupholstered. You Asgardians are hard to kill but you bleed too much." She muttered. When she looked at Loki any annoyance she had at her ruined couch was short lived. He'd gone paler, if possible, with the sheen of sweat over his forehead that caused strands of raven hair to stick to his face and curl. Half-lidded eyes stared up at her and his thin lips were parted so that shallow breaths moved between them. "It's poetic really, that so often I'm beneath you and yet here we are."

Loki worked up enough strength to give her a withering glare.

"Now, now, don't be like that."Lorelei tsked, brushing his hair out of his face with a finger. "Is that anyway to look at your future Maker?"

The last thing Loki remembered was a liquid dripping into his mouth before the whole room went dark. He was thankful for the oblivion.

* * *

Some time later Loki let out a moan as the world slowly came back into focus, starting out blurry and then sharpening to an amazing degree. Despite the fact that it was pitch black, he found he could see clearly, could easily make out the sounds of movement in the other room which no doubt was caused by Lorelei, and he could smell the perfume and sweat that clung to the sheets.

He sat up slowly, the blanket that had been draped over his torso falling away. He ran his hands over his neck and felt nothing out of the ordinary. The bite marks that had decorated his body had healed up, not even leaving a scar, including the gaping wound that would have been there after Lorelei's attack on him earlier.

One thought ran through his head in rapid, repeating succession and Loki stood up quick enough to make the walls spin, crossing the room to the mirror that sat above Lorelei's vanity. What had she done to him?

In the mirror he was met by the gaunt, pale reflection of himself, which was not much different than it had been, but the one thing that was almost startlingly contrary were the eyes that looked back at him. The green irises he'd possessed for most of his life had been replaced by strangely yellow ones that reminded him strongly of how Lorelei's had appeared and glinted like a feline's. The cold horror returned to fill him and he lashed out at the mirror.

The glass shattered and ripped at his hand so that dark blood, darker than the normal crimson red, dripped down onto the wood.

Loki watched with shock as the wound instantly began to knit itself back together, not leaving any indication that it had been there at all. There hadn't even been any real pain accompanying it, just a slight stinging. His head swung in the direction of the door as it opened and he squinted as lights from the other room met his eyes.

"You're going to make me go broke if you ruin much more of my things."

Lorelei had only a second to react with surprise before Loki literally threw himself at her, his body hitting hers with the force of a ton of bricks. They both crashed to the floor and his hands crushed her shoulders, making her flinch. There was unspeakable fury in his eyes and it spoke volumes of what he would do if he could. She could see his teeth lengthening along with his nails. She had to think fast or she was going to be in trouble very quickly, she hadn't expected him to come around so soon.

"I suppose I don't have to explain what took place in the living room." She winced when his claws sliced into her arms.

"Why?" Loki asked with a growl, his voice dropping an octave. "I know you didn't do this for my sake."

"Hmm, you're correct there." Lorelei cast him a sly smile which only made him push on her arms more. "I did it because I knew you never planned on keeping our little deal, the only reason you agreed to it was because you thought I'd be useful and that, to put it bluntly, I'd be able to help slake that libido of yours. I do have to give you kudos on that, our time together has been very…satisfying to say the least. In other words, my sweet prince, I turned you as insurance in my part of the bargain."

"I should have killed you that night."

"Yes, you probably should have but now it's too late and you can do no such thing now."

"Why's that?" Loki asked. His body had started to tremble and a hunger filled him, making him bite his lip. "Why?"

"You can't kill the vampire that created you, well not without causing yourself a great deal of pain in the process." Lorelei explained, watching him with amusement as he fought to contain himself. He'd exerted himself much too quickly; it was already setting in. "You and your Maker, which is me, have a bond through the turning. You need someone to teach you how to use the abilities that come with it."

Loki listened to her words as he fought with himself. He needed to get rid of her before she caused him anymore problems then she already had but if he did kill her he wasn't sure he could handle being _this_ on his own. He might as well throw himself into the sun, if the myth of it burning her-_his_- kind was true. At the very least he'd keep her around long enough to tell him what he had to do to survive, not that he saw much of a point right at this time. As if he didn't have enough self-loathing before this.

"Then tell me what I need to know. Any more than that and I swear to Hela herself that I will find a way to murder you in the most painful way possible. Am I clear, Lorelei?"

Lorelei shivered at his tone. He might have been lying ninety-nine percent of the time but right now was not in the percentage. She swallowed thickly. "Very well, my Lord, I'll do as you say."

Loki stood up and threw on his clothes, hands shaking and teeth throbbing. "Firstly, what do I need to do about-"

"Feeding? Simple. Find someone who catches your fancy and lead them somewhere you can get them alone. You can kill them or you can take just enough to keep you from going mad from hunger. That's a choice for you and whatever morality you have."

Loki nodded mechanically.

Lorelei walked over to him and helped him with buttons on his shirt and fixing his hair. "You're feeling it already, aren't you? I noticed you can't stop looking at my neck."

Loki's eyes, which had been in fact staring hungrily at her throat, snapped up to her face. "Just tell me what else."

Lorelei sighed dramatically, wiping what was left of the gel she'd used on his hair on her legs. "I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice if you're this bad."

She picked up one of the shards of glass that littered the floor and sliced it across her wrist. Instantly the scent hit Loki's nose, nearly driving him insane. He grabbed her arm and pressed his mouth to the cut, letting out moans as he sucked at it. _That's certainly an interesting sound_, she thought.

Eventually he pulled away with a gasp, wiping the blood from around his mouth then licking it off his fingers, almost afraid to waste any of the substance that his life now depended on. It was a fact that almost made him bring up the blood he'd just drank so eagerly. He was a monster of two sorts now.

Lorelei saw his conflict and decided to intervene before the poor miscreant did anything drastic. "That will last for now but you still need to feed tonight. You haven't been taking good care of yourself, Loki. You might be healed for the most part but your magick will be useless until you're back to full strength, which will only come from feeding."

* * *

Loki had felt regret when he'd fed from the man Lorelei had chosen for him, he'd hadn't even seen it coming when she led him into the alley and Loki had stunned him. He'd chosen to kill the victim instead of risking him going to someone later. If there was one thing Loki didn't need at the moment it was the Avengers finding him in this state. Knowing his brother, he'd be able to hunt him down easily. Especially because he couldn't cloak himself yet in the vampire form. Things worked quite differently now compared to when he'd simply been an Jotun.

"That'll do for a few days." Lorelei told him, toeing at the corpse which had been all but drained completely. "You won't be able to go a long time without blood but you should be fine for a time."

As much as he hated her, Loki had no choice but admit she was good at teaching him what he needed to know. She'd explained as they'd come out into the city everything he needed to know about their kind.

He couldn't be killed by human means, though a stake rather it be a piece of wood or a scrap of metal, as Lorelei referred to it, would paralyze him until removed from his chest. The sun could kill him, if he went too long without feeding. As long as he stayed well fed, he would be able to move in the sun with only mild irritation. For all the resistances he now had, being beheaded, burned, or drinking dead man's blood or even any combination of the three, Lorelei assured him, would certainly kill him.

"Is there a cure?" He asked as they headed back to the apartment, the wind tugging at the long coat he wore and pulling his hair back from his neck.

"Perhaps there is but I have yet to hear about it. Why do you ask?" Lorelei replied and looking at him with concern.

"If I choose to not be this anymore." Loki stared at his hand as he said this and Lorelei resisted the urge to smack him, knowing he wouldn't take well to be struck at all let alone in the open. "Not that I chose to be this in the first place."

There were very few times when she'd ever seen Loki vulnerable, almost child-like, and that was when he slept or if she caught him sitting awake. Most of the time he put on the mask of being in complete control and did a good job at keeping it up even when she challenged him, be it in the bedroom or in conversation. She wondered if this was how he'd been before he'd ended up exiled on Earth. During the rare moment Loki dropped that mask, he'd told her his history even though she knew the basics. He'd cried that night to her surprise.

He was filled with so much hate aimed at himself it was a no wonder that he'd gone mad. Oh she knew he was not right, she saw it in his eyes, but it was times like that that made her wonder if he really was as far gone as he appeared. As much as she loved his madness and the viciousness that came with it, she was very much interested in this side of him.

Too bad it was going to be near impossible to see it again anytime soon.


End file.
